The Sound of Seagulls
by AkiraDawn
Summary: Wedding day had come and gone. Now Link and Zelda had two weeks away from the obligation of central Hyrule. There could be a lot of experienced gained in paradise. Rated M for a reason!
1. Wedding Day

The Sound of Seagulls

Greetings! I present the final installment to myself proclaimed trilogy. If you have not already read The Taste of Peached or The Scent of Honeysuckle you may want to check those out before reading this one, but it's your choice. Rated M for a reason!! Hope you enjoy the final installment.

I do not own The legend of Zelda or anything related to it.

It had truly been one of the biggest days in Hyrule's history. The central market place had been covered in swags of gold and filled with honeysuckle and calla lilies. In fact, the palace and the town surrounding it had never looked more perfect. Link and Zelda were making their way down the hall exhausted for the most part. They had just left their reception and after talking to 219 guests anyone would be exhausted. Of course, Impa had alternated today between bawling her eyes out and laughing happily. It was a good thing she had Farbis to constantly hand her a tissue.

"Wow…we have a lot of thank you notes to write next week. So many stamps….poor mailman…and we were friends too." Link said as he and Zelda made their way toward her room.

"We're the lucky ones. We're going to write thank you notes. There are people in the kitchen washing dishes Link…they will certainly be in there until noon tomorrow." Zelda told him laughing.

"Ooooh…you're right….should we help them or something?" Link wondered.

"Normally, I would say yes…but I'm reeeeally selfish right now." Zelda said opening her door.

"Oh my god…." Link said mortified by the sight in Zelda's room. He had clearly told Rusl to leave all of his things in the boxes…well….nothing was in the boxes. Instead, Zelda's room looked like a small tornado had passed through it sometime before the ceremony and during the reception. There was stuff everywhere…you could barely walk to the bathroom without tripping over something. "I'm going to have to kill Rusl…I told him…leave it in the boxes! That's not in the boxes! And look! He brought furniture from my house! I told him not to bring any of that stuff! Oooh, this is awful." Zelda felt Link's head clunk into her. She sighed.

"You know, I don't think Rusl did this….well maybe the furniture part but I think whoever helped Rusl unpacked the boxes took the liberty of taking all your stuff out of them.

"Look at that stack of books, I didn't want those! Those books are so stupid!" Link said slamming his head on Zelda's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that, you can just give them to Shad when we come back, he'll love them." Zelda said. Link wrapped his arms around her waist which was a challenge considering Zelda's breath taking ivory gown consumed the whole doorway.

"Speaking of Shad…did you see the look on his face when he hugged you today? He was obviously way too horny; that has to be why his hands were shaking. I mean your shoulders are bare and everything. If I were Shad and I had loved you forever I would have been shaking too." Link told her referring to the fact that Zelda's gown was strapless.

"Link…you nearly fainted today when daddy started down the aisle with me." Zelda said laughing and reminding him that that was way more dramatic than Shad's shaking hands.

"I know! I just wasn't expecting you to literally look like a princess. A bride has never before and never will look the way you did today. I mean look at you! This has to be the most beautiful gown in the world! It's a good thing Rusl caught me…I would have wrinkled this shirt and I would most likely have a concussion right now." Link said. Link was right the bodice of Zelda's gown was beautiful with its golden brocade adorning it and the golden embroidery that lined the edge of the ball style gown. As for Link, he had never before in his life looked more handsome in black and gold. The two of them reluctantly entered Zelda's disaster of a room. Zelda pulled up the layers and layers of tulle that adorned her so she could step over all the stuff in the floor and sit on the edge of her bed. Link joined her noticing his clothes everywhere behind him.

"Link…do you realize that it's 2:15 in the morning and we have absolutely nothing packed for our trip to the coast that we're supposed to leave for in less than twelve hours?" Zelda said putting her head on Link's shoulder.

"Zelda…we don't even know where our suitcase is in the midst of all this. How, how, how are we going to get all this cleaned up tonight?" Link wondered. He hated messes like this, everything was so unorganized and thrown everywhere. Link put his arm around her waist.

"I wasn't tired until I sat down here. Now I'm feeling all relaxed and completely overwhelmed by everything in here." Zelda said smiling.

"And I'm still completely wired from our unbelievable wedding. It was…it was really incredible." Link said.

"You'll be asleep the minute your head hits the pillow….that is if we can ever find it. But for now, we have to pack Link we just have to. Even though that is the last thing I want to do." Zelda said.

"As my wife you are exactly right. I want to change first though and since all my clothes are conveniently located behind me that shouldn't be a problem." Link said. Just as Link began to search the pile behind him there was a faint knock at the door. "Come in." Link called to whoever it was. It was none other than Impa, still clad in her dress. She had spent the entire day alternating between sobbing uncontrollably and smiling to the point her cheeks were sore. It was a good thing she would be soon retiring to her room with Farbis so she could deal with the days events by unloading on him.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you. I just….oh my... this place is a mess." Impa said looking around the room. Link smiled at her.

"Yeah….we've….got a bit of a problem here and we can't find out suitcase either." Impa watched as Link kissed Zelda on the head. It was the first time she had ever seen him kiss her aside from earlier that day on the alter.

"You mean you're not packed!? You're leaving in…well not long from now and you have nothing packed?" Impa sounded surprised.

"We're trying to Impa, I was about to ask Link to untie me back here. We want to change first." Zelda said. Impa seemed a bit shocked at the fact that Link may dare put his hands on her little girl and loosen that beautiful bodice. But then she remembered….he was her husband….her _husband_! The roles had completely changed.

"Yeah, I can untie you let me just…" Link stopped mid sentence as he looked at the elaborate crisscrossing of the ribbon that laced her up. "Oh my god…it's like a fortress back here Zelda…I don't' even know where to start. I couldn't get you out of this if you were on fire." Link said laughing at her. Impa was delighted mainly because she was the one that got to free Zelda from her bodice. But as she moved over the piles of stuff she realized something…Link had shed everything from waist up and was digging through his own clothes to find something to change into and he wasn't leaving the room for Impa to begin to untie Zelda…that's right they were _married_. Impa kept forgetting that little part.

"Stand up honey." Impa instructed Zelda. Zelda turned around as Impa began to loosen the first crossings of the ribbon at the bottom of the bodice.

"Impa, I think we have more of a problem here than Link's stuff just being all over the place. It all won't fit in here." Zelda said.

"You're kicking me out aren't you? I'm going to have to live in the crawl space outside." Link said jokingly.

"I'm not going to be one of those wives who says to their husband 'oh keep all your crap in boxes in the dirty spare room down the hall'. You know? I've known wives like that!" Zelda said.

"You know Zelda, you two could have the master bedroom toward the courtyard. It needs new windows, a fresh coat of paint and the floors are a bit scratched up in there because no one has used it in so long but it's nothing that couldn't' be ready by the time the two of you return to the coast." Impa said still unlacing Zelda.

"Really!? The master!? We could have the master bedroom? The one with the double doors and the bathroom with the tub and….the patio off the back!?" Zelda said getting excited over the fact that there was a solution to this problem.

"There's no reason you couldn't, honey. I'll tell your father and tomorrow after you two leave we will begin moving everything there." Impa said.

"There we go Zelda, problem solved. Now we'll just sleep in my clothes tonight and hope we don't break a leg if either of us gets up in the middle of the night." Link said finally finding the pants he wanted after searching that stupid pile all over. Impa laughed.

"Stay in the study tonight. There's only a daybed in there and it smells like old books but it will do for tonight. Take the pillows off this bed and the blanket if you can find it and stay there tonight." Impa said.

"We could open the windows…it would smell less…bookish." Zelda said. Link had managed to find their suit case and he began just throwing stuff in it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you don't want to take that do you?" Zelda said looking at Link's haphazard packing style.

"At this point Zelda, my method is throw it in and zip it up. If we get to the coast and we don't have something then we don't have it and we'll have to get it there." Link said looking at the poorly packed items.

"I love you…but you just threw a cashmere sweater in there…it's an average of 88 degrees on the coast." Zelda said as she felt her bodice come loose from her.

"Craaaaap! I'm going to have to think about this!" Link said discouraged. Impa, still protecting Zelda's modesty had kept her now free bodice close to her bare back.

"Alright, it's loose now what do you want to put on?" Zelda looked around and wondered if she had left anything on the floor from that morning. But then, she caught sight of it…in the middle of Link's pile of clothes.

"See that light blue robe? I'll take that…it'll be just fine." Zelda said as Impa reached for it and wrapped it around Zelda's shoulders. It somehow looked much less innocent when worn with a new wedding band.


	2. Coastal Breeze

"Have you ever been here before?" A guide asked. The warm coastal breeze moved through the air.

"No we haven't." Zelda answered.

"I see, well you will certainly love it. Are you on vacation I presume?" the guide wondered as he lead Link and Zelda over the sandy path toward the beach cottages. It was so awkward to try and carry luggage over the uneven sandy terrain.

"You could say that, yes. We've been married a little less than 12 hours." Zelda told him. The guide spun around with a huge smile all over his face.

"Really!? Well, in that case many congratulations. The first twelve hours aren't so bad. It's the next twenty years that get to you…just ask my wife…" the guide paused and started laughing… "No! No! No, I tease! I've been married for 27 years and I swear each year gets better. They had finally made it to the beach and the first thing both Link and Zelda saw was the endless ocean before them. But the really amazing sight was the ocean front cottage that was quite literally in front of the ocean.

"This is your cottage. It's not huge but it's nice. If you want to cook there's a great fish market down the beach that way three miles. I should tell you that the two other cottages you see down the beach aren't rented so don't expect to borrow something if you've forgotten something.

"Oh believe me…we've forgotten something." Link said referring to how quickly they had packed.

"Not to worry, you can buy anything you need near the fish market. If you go a mile inland from the market there is a general store, a tavern, and if you get brave go fishing and take whatever you catch to Dinah near the general store. She'll cook it for you and tell you some great stories. She's lived here her entire life. As for me, if you need anything I live four miles inland in the woods. I always come to fish and sell my catches to the market on Wednesdays so should you need something I'll be here. If you have an emergency….well, let's just hope it's not too serious because we are pretty isolated on this part of the coast. People don't come around these parts, they argue there's not enough to do here." The guide explained.

"But….it's beautiful here. What could a different beach have that this doesn't?" Link wondered.

"Well, families don't like to come here, the kids get bored but for everybody else it works out well." The guide said. "Oh, and here's your key." He handed it over to Link and said goodbye before walking off. Link dropped his bags in the sand and took Zelda in his arms.

"Would you look at that view? We're going to wake up to this every day for two weeks Zelda….two weeks!" he kissed her neck. Zelda smiled.

"It's wonderful isn't it? Let's go unpack and see what we forgot." Zelda said taking Link by the hand. He unlocked their cottage and like the guide had said, it wasn't big at all but it was cozy and it wouldn't take as long to cool down once they had the windows open. Link took Zelda in his arms and kissed her. She held on to him knowing that now she truly didn't have to let him go. Link looked at her.

"We've been married less than 12 hours and this is the first time I've gotten to hold you like this." He told her.

"You're right it is." Zelda said holding him tighter. "You know that was really funny last night when Impa said that thanks to you I would awaken as a quote: maiden no more."

"Oh my god! Zelda, that was not funny! First she starts crying then she tells me that I'm going to deliver unto to you the worst pain you've ever felt. Then…after that she starts talking about how everything is going to be so traumatic! Zelda….stop laughing…it was anything but funny!' Link told her but he couldn't help but smile because in hindsight it was pretty hilarious. "In fact, Zelda….I think Impa's glad that we were too exhausted to even think about sex." Link said still holding on to her.

"I bet we're the only couple that spent their wedding night in bed reading the encyclopedia." Zelda said laughing.

"Yeah, Impa thought that was really wholesome. I told her this morning and she was so excited…but I have to say now we know more about mice and minks and monkeys and Manitoba and all the other M stuff than anyone else." Link said kissing the top of her head.

"I especially liked the entry about mountains." Zelda said. "But you know, now Impa's thinking about you and me alone together in the same room on the coast. That's going to drive her crazy." She released Link and opened up one of the bags to see what they brought. "So what kind of talk to Rusl give you exactly? He already knew we'd had sex so what kind of talk did you get?"

"Ooooh, no. I want to hear about yours because I know it had to be awful." Link said looking in one of the suitcases and realizing he had forgotten to pack the soap, towels and washcloths.

"Well, the night before the wedding you had already gone to your room and Impa sat me down on my bed and got all fidgety so I knew something was coming. Then she just blurts out Zelda, the first time is horrible. And then she gets all uptight and says, you'll scream, you'll cry, you'll think you're being murdered and the worst part is it doesn't hurt for your partner at all! So, after that she starts crying and talking about how becoming a wife causes you to lose your innocence and that sex can be such a dirty act sometimes. So, after that I told her I was tired and going to bed. Then she started crying some more and hugged me until I calmed her down and she too went to bed." Zelda explained her talk in a very bitter tone. Link laughed at her.

"Oooh my, oh Zelda I'm so sorry. I don't mean to laugh but this is so funny. I had no idea Impa would completely flip."

"Let me guess, before you left to come to the palace you and Rusl probably sat down and was all like so what have you two done and what do you want to try?" Zelda said sarcastically. She realized she had forgotten to bring shea butter, sandals, and an umbrella. Link laughed at her.

"You know….you would think Rusl would say exactly that but it was more like okay Link you're marrying a woman that's way hotter than you are so when you take her to bed you're going to always have to look good." Link started.

"What the…" Link cut Zelda off.

"I know! That was my exact reaction! I never expected this perspective from Rusl. But don't worry. I quickly diverted our conversation. Trust me…I'll show you what I learned." Link winked at her.

"Well, in that case I'll look forward to that. Oh and you should know…I've forgotten like…eight things." Zelda said.

"So basically, our first lesson as a married couple is don't pack at 3:30 in the morning." Link said shoving the now empty suitcase aside. "Wow, I'm still so tired."

"I know, I saw a hammock outside. Let's go lay in that for the rest of the afternoon and possible half the night." Zelda said wrapping her arms around Link's shoulders. It sounded like a wonderful idea: lay in the hammock, listen to the ocean and hold on to Zelda the rest of the day. They were both running on about four hours of sleep and were on the verge of collapse.

"Yes, yes let's do that." Link said. Zelda let go of him and changed into one of the nightdresses she had brought with her. Why not? It was cotton, it was cool and frankly it was perfect. Zelda wasn't going to argue at all that Link had stripped himself half naked either. This _was_ the coast and it _was_ hot here. Zelda stepped outside with Link close behind her.

"You know, this reminds me a little bit of when I was little and living with my grandma and my sister." Link told her as they made their way to the hammock perfectly hung between two coconut trees.

"That's right. You did spend your childhood on the ocean didn't you?" Zelda said.

"I actually don't remember it very vividly. I was only there until I was seven. I remember Aryll having friends over to our house all the time and that's about it." Link said rolling into the hammock first. He pulled Zelda in beside him and held her close against him. "Oooh Zelda…this…this is what I have waited for…for so long. Just so you know I'm going to be asleep in no time." Link kissed her neck repeatedly.

"Yeah, we're not going to last long out here. It's a good thing there's some food in there because neither of us are going to want to walk all the way down to that market today." Zelda said knowing that was all too truthful.

"Do you think….that….if one of those coconuts fell out of that tree…it would knock me out?" Link asked out of nowhere. Zelda laughed.

"What in the world, Link!? Yes, yes I think if one of those coconuts fell out of the tree it would probably knock you out." Zelda said.

"Wow…that would be…so bad if that happened. I hope one doesn't fall out because if it knocks me out it would knock you out too. Then giant carnivorous birds would come eat us…okay I've clearly not had enough sleep. Disregard that conversation I had with myself, Zelda. I'm going to fall asleep right here on your shoulder now." Link said. Zelda yawned.

"Okay." It was all she said before both of them began to drift off to the sound of the ocean.


	3. Nearly Nothing

Link and Zelda had awoken by the late afternoon. "That was such a wonderful nap." Link said looking at her. They were still in the hammock where they had fallen asleep.

"It was wasn't it?" Zelda said a bit dreamily.

"I'm really hungry. Do you want to go inside and see what that cottage keeper stocked for us?" Link asked.

"I would love to do that. I'm sure there's something to eat in there. The keeper told us there would be." Zelda said sitting up and rolling clumsily out of the hammock. Link followed her into the cottage. They realized they hadn't even bothered closing the door earlier. Zelda went over to the pantry and opened up the cabinets. To her surprise, there were several things in there. Bread, peanuts, some dried fruit, something that appeared to be granola, potatoes, a bag of rice, some kind of wafers and a jar full of what appeared to be lemon cookies. "Well, there are several things in here." Link was checking out a cooler type container on the other side of the room. "Good, I found some eggs, cheese, some kind of meat…I think its ham, and there's a turkey in here." Link said.

"I don't think I told you that I brought like….a whole bunch of our wedding cake." Zelda said. Link had a peculiar look on his face.

"You did?" he asked her taking some of the cheese out of the cooler container.

"Yeah, see? I put it in these plastic things." Zelda said showing Link their cake.

"Oh my god Zelda! Did you leave any of it at home?" He asked her laughing at the enormous amount of cake Zelda had packed. She laughed at him.

"I told you last night. I was feeling really selfish so I made the chef pack over half of it up." Link just looked at the cake not completely sure what to say.

"So….let's see…you forgot to pack eight things….yet you remember to bring 10 pounds of cake?" Link paused. "I'm so happy right now…I can't believe you packed our cake! I love that cake!" Link had completely forgotten about the cheese at this point.

"Alright, so we know we're going to eat cake. What else do you want?" Zelda asked.

"Let's shell some of those peanuts and we can make a ham and cheese sandwich…then we'll eat a lot of cake." Link had determined.

"Okay, that sounds good." Zelda poured some peanuts in a bowl and got another bowl for the shells. She knew they would need a knife as well. Then Zelda remembered they would need plates and what seemed like a whole bunch of other stuff. Link had already sat down at the table and was trying to unwrap that stupid ham. It wasn't that it was tightly wrapped….it was that it was haphazardly wrapped. Zelda spread everything out on the table and started shelling peanuts.

"So, how much did our wedding really cost? Link asked finally getting the ham unwrapped. Zelda smiled.

"It wasn't too much." Zelda said sheepishly.

"Now tell me the real answer. I mean it's not like I paid for very much of it because every time I offered your dad money he always shoved it back at me." Link said.

"Yeah, I know he did. It was…um…well it….everything ended up costing 238,624 rupees." Zelda admitted the cost. Link was speechless for a moment.

"I owe your dad so many successful horse breedings. I probably should offer to…I don't know…take him to lunch." Link said smiling.

"Daddy didn't mind. Actually, he was absent minded about most of the wedding." Zelda said. "Hey do you think we should light that lantern above the door? If we leave tonight that way we'll spot it from the beach."

"That…is an excellent idea…except for the fact that I can't reach it." Link said pulling the chair over to the door. "And that's another thing…how many people at the wedding do you think noticed that you're taller than me…that's not fair Zelda. It's not fair." Link said as he took the lantern down and filled it with the oil by the door. Zelda laughed at him.

"You're funny…I don't think anyone was looking at how tall you are Link."

"Oh, I bet they were. They were probably thinking to themselves look that poor princess is marrying a man that didn't eat enough broccoli as a child." Link said getting the lantern lit. Zelda was still laughing. "Oh you laugh, but you're three inches taller than me…you CAN laugh!" Link said. "Impa probably gave you vitamins when you were little. Those little purple grape flavored ones….yeah I always spit those out Zelda. Now look, look what you married! A guy who can't reach the top of the door!" Link said laughing and ranting at the same time. Zelda was still laughing hard at him.

"Oh god…Link…" she paused and watched him pull the chair back over to the table. "If I were you I wouldn't worry too much….you've grown plenty everywhere else." Zelda winked.

"Zelda! You are filthy, you are so filthy." Link winked back at her. "What was I doing…cutting a ham that's what I was doing before you made sexual passes at me." Zelda was still laughing at him. She had finished her job of shelling peanuts and Link had finally managed to get the ham cut even though it was a chore.

"What do you want to do after we eat? I know the evening is setting in but what do you want to do?" Zelda asked.

"Let's go for a walk." Link suggested to her.

"Okay, we'll do that. It'll be nice." Zelda said. Finally they were ready to eat.

"I'm really happy we're here. I actually…I can't believe we're here. I'll be honest Zelda this is all still kind of a dream to me." Link said overwhelmed by the fact everything he had ever dreamed in his life had finally come true.

"It's not a dream anymore and yes, I'm happy to be here too." Zelda said. It was now time to assemble these sandwiches and eat before they got any hungrier.

"Something tells me I'm going to be so fat in a matter of months." Zelda said tasting the ham sandwich.

"Zelda, you could never be fat. I mean, even if you swallowed a beach ball." Link told her.

"Okay, what about if I get depressed and binge eat ice cream?" Zelda asked.

"Eat…it will never matter to me how much you weigh." Link said.

"You're sweet to me…I'll need to repay you for that…later." Zelda winked and looked at Link. Let's face it, they had been married for nearly 24 hours now and had yet to go to bed as a married couple. Truth be told, Zelda has one thing on her mind right now and she was going to make it very clear. Link had finished the last of his sandwich.

"Okay, where is the cake?" Link asked.

"It's over there." Zelda pointed to the counter.

"Oh I can't wait for this. We picked the best cake ever. Oh I promised Rusl, I would bring some seashells back for his little girl; we can't forget to do that. And have I told you how jealous Rusl……oh my god there is nothing better than this cake!" Link paused and thought for a moment. "No….no I lied Zelda…that's so not true. I CAN think of something better than this cake." Link winked at her. Zelda laughed it was now time for her to dive into this delicious cake. The sun was getting lower in the sky outside. They would be walking on the beach at sunset by the time they were finished with the cake.

"We probably shouldn't eat all this tonight, unless we want to throw up. I'm going to go change because I need to actually save this night gown." Zelda said getting up and going across the one room cottage to dig through her suitcase. Why Link didn't watch her change was a completely idiotic move…but oh well.

"Have you ever wondered why…" Link stopped talking when Zelda came back over to the table and sat down again. He didn't know which was more beautiful, the fact that she had seriously brought a two-piece swimsuit with them and now she was actually wearing it, or the way her long brunette hair fell over her shoulder and down her breast.

"You…look….oh my god I'm going to have to wrap you up in a blanket to be able to be on the beach with you. Otherwise…anyone that sees you will just be way too horny." Zelda laughed because Link was using his now classic excuse for anything relating to the way Zelda looked.

"Why don't you just wrap you around me instead." Zelda suggested.

"Or we could do that…you really know how to get me to stop eating cake." Link said not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm not stopping you, have as much as you want." Zelda said smiling.

"Yeah….I so can't do that now. You're barely dressed…I've…got my own problem to deal with in which you're the only solution. Come on let's leave." Link said covering their cake and leaving it on the table. He really did grab a blanket off their bed…just in case.

"I can't believe you're actually taking that. Come on." Zelda took Link by his free hand and they headed for the beach. Once outside, the sun could be seen dipping into the ocean leaving muted orange in its wake. The breeze was strong tonight.

"It is, so beautiful out here…" Link said to her softly grabbing her into his arms only to remember that he was ACTUALLY touching most of her bare skin and they were most definitely not wrapped in any covers. He hoped this place was as isolated as the cottage keeper said it was. No one, absolutely no one other than him was allowed to see this much of Zelda.

"Let's walk that way." Link pointed to a pier in the distance and led Zelda toward the breaking waves. They were big waves this evening but they broke gently. "The water's warm." Link observed.

"It is, I'm surprised. The wind is actually colder than the water." Zelda said. Link wrapped his free arm around Zelda.

"Now, this really does remind me a lot of when I was little on the islands…well except I never did this." He kissed her but it was by no means gentle and it was definitely delectable. The seagulls flew overhead and their evening cries could be heard as they fished for their last meals before going to roost.

"Do you think Impa's at home pretty much freaking out to the point of no return right now? I mean, she probably thinks I'm getting you pregnant right now." Link said. Zelda laughed.

"No, no I don't think she is….I think she's underneath Farbis right now and I'm not anywhere in her thoughts." Zelda said.

"You only wish. She's probably having dinner with Farbis right now and frantically talking a mile a minute about how she hopes I don't make you cry. And by the way…does she know….about those pills the medic cooks up for you?" Link asked.

"She…knows I've been taking some pills for a long while…but I tell her they are vitamins and the doctor in town makes me a 'special formula'." Zelda said.

"It's a special formula, all right." Link laughed at her. They walked on the hard sand, wave after wave lapping over them until their cottage was out of sight…and so was the sun. It was a full moon tonight. The coastal winds had grown colder as night slipped in.

"You can actually see the stars tonight." Zelda noticed looking to the black skies above her. She wrapped her arms around Link and pulled him tightly up against her and pulled her fingers through tangled sandy blond hair. She let go of him but what she did next was completely unexpected…Link's mouth went dry at the sight of the top of Zelda's swimsuit hitting the sand.

"You can leave your clothes here, it's time to go for a swim now." Zelda said smiling all over.


	4. Wet Dreams

The water was warm tonight despite the fact that the air was moving along the shore. Zelda put her arms on Link's shoulders. They were still able to touch bottom, the sand warmer than the water itself. Link put his hands into Zelda's soaking wet hair.

"I definitely never thought we'd be doing this." Link said. Zelda could feel his hands roaming all over her under the waves.

"So…you probably never thought I'd ask you if you wanted to have sex on the beach either, did you?" Zelda asked holding on to him. Link laughed, Zelda could feel his breath on her bare shoulder.

"It's a wonderful idea…but we better put that blanket down otherwise there will be sand in places that sand should never be." Link kissed her neck.

"See, that's why I married you…you think of important things like that!" Zelda said pulling Link's lips into hers. She could feel his tongue in her mouth. The only witness to this moment would be the full moon above. Link pushed Zelda back from him and took both of her hands in his. He didn't say anything to her; he just lead her out of the roaring waves and back onto the beach into dry sand. Fortunately, they had already secured the blanket Link had dragged along with them. Thank goodness it hadn't blown away. Link watched as Zelda carefully laid her beautiful, wet naked body over their blanket.

"You taste like saltwater." Link said kneeling over her and placing a now banded hand on her face. That wedding band that now adorned him was the envy of every woman in Hyrule. Link was mesmerized by her naked beauty in the moonlight. Zelda reached up and pulled Link's shoulders toward her. She pulled him lower until his face was close to hers.

"Lie down with me…" she whispered to him feeling Link rest the weight of his body on her. Link kissed her salty neck and moved Zelda toward the middle of their blanket slightly.

"I want to hear you…I want to hear you beg for me." Link told her. Zelda smiled.

"That won't be hard to do. If you do your best maybe you'll make a mess out of me."

"Zelda! I'd never leave you a sloppy mess…that is unless you wanted me to." Link said kissing her. She moaned at the unexpected sensation between her legs. Zelda pulled her body as close to Link as she could. Zelda's voice would be muffled by the crashing waves. There was still one thing that Link lacked that he desperately needed: stamina. To quote Rusl he said: 'In time my friend, in time.' Unfortunately, Zelda could have probably laid here in the harmony of the beach and let Link have her for the rest of the night…however biology would fail them both…eventually. "Hold on to me." Link asked of her. He most certainly did not have to tell her twice. The more aggressive things got, the louder Zelda got. This was long overdo, right? It's no wonder things had escalated so quickly. Link got exactly what he had wanted the sound of Zelda's labored voice begging him not to stop. She held on to him tighter pressing her fingers into him like she had now grown accustomed to doing. Zelda could feel the sweat on his back…and she could feel sand on her stomach….how it got there didn't really matter right now. Link wanted so much to trade places with her…just to see what that was like. But that would have to wait until they were in their sand free bed. Link was lost in both the rhythm of her body and the rhythm of her panting. It was the first sign that this moment wouldn't last much longer…

"Zelda…not yet…not yet…" Link whispered to her holding on to her shoulders.

"Link….Link….Link…" Zelda was breathless and there was no way she could control herself. The timing was going to be off tonight and there was nothing Link or Zelda could do about it. "Oh god, Link…" Zelda cried out. She couldn't fight it and she certainly didn't know how to hold it back. Link could feel her body shudder against him, her arms tightening around him, her hips buckling into him, and her wet hair spilling into the sand behind her. So what happens now? Link wondered to himself, should he keep going, should he stop this instant!? This had never happened before. He decided to go with instinct and not stop. He couldn't last much longer than she did…and he was right. He soon found himself collapsing on Zelda, coarse sand between them. Naturally, Link was unsure how it got there but he had a feeling there was a lot more of it. Zelda could feel Link's chest laboring against her. The pale moonlight illuminated the sweat on Zelda's forehead.

"Oh god….oh my go….oooh…that was…so good…" Zelda somehow managed to choke out her words while holding Link's face in her hands. She didn't realize that Link hadn't climaxed with her…and they would discover tonight that it was something that didn't happen together all the time.

"Lay here with me….oooh Zelda." Link sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She returned his embrace. "That was overdo wasn't it?" Link asked smiling at her.

"It was…but I must say it was worth the wait." Zelda said. Before Link could answer her…they both could feel water over their legs. "And now the tide is coming in."

"I guess that means we won't be here long. It would be kind of unfortunate if our clothes got lost to the tide." Link said feeling another wave creep a little higher.

"Let's go back to the cottage. I'll just have to lay in your arms there." Zelda said.

"That sounds perfect. I want to dress you though…that is if I can find anything you took off and my god Zelda….we are covered with sand." Link said standing up and pulling her up with him.

"Hmm….well there was that outdoor shower thing behind the cottage. I think it's to rinse off so you don't track sand into the cottage. I'd say we better spend some time underneath it." Zelda said finding her sandy swimsuit in the moonlight. "Link…I'm walking back naked…there is wet sand all over this thing. You don't mind do you?" Zelda smiled and laughed. She wasn't even aware yet that her hair was covered in sand.

"I absolutely don't mind. Here, you can at least have my shirt because you'll get cold…not that this will really help that much but you'll look unbelievably hot wearing my clothes." Link said handing his shirt over to her. Sure enough, she looked so tempting, so…enticing in Link's shirt. She would have to carry her sand soaked swimsuit back with no hope of wearing it until it was thoroughly washed out. Link folded up their wet blanket and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"This is probably a bad time to tell you that your hair is also full of sand." Link said.

"Is it really? I'll have to wash it." Zelda said clinging to Link and feeling her skin chill in the night air.

"I'll do it for you. When we get back you get your shampoo and I'll do it." Link said. Zelda had to admit the thought of Link's hands in her wet hair sounded nice.

"Alright, you can do that. You know we could probably eat cake after we shower off…and I mean…you know…who knows what we'll do the rest of the night." Zelda said hugging Link closer to her though it still didn't help get her any warmer. They still had a long walk back to the cottage and they weren't even halfway there. "I'm so happy here with you. Even though I'm cold…I'm still so happy." Zelda said. The tide came in more as they walked down the deserted beach.

"Do you want to go fishing tomorrow? We could take our catch to that woman the cottage keeper mentioned for her to cook." Link suggested.

"Yes! Let's do that. I'd love to have some fresh fish." Zelda said.

"Alright, I bet we can take a boat out. Just far enough so we could anchor. A row boat maybe." Link said.

"Very well." Zelda said. The cottage's light had now become visible. They were closer than they had been. Zelda only hoped that the shower behind the cottage had hot water and not just cold.

"I wonder how close the water comes to the cottage? That cottage is right on the beach and everything." Link said.

"I would say it was placed far enough back to avoid water getting up on it." Zelda said. They were now within steps from the front door. "Okay, let's just put everything out here for now." Zelda laid the wet clothes in a pile on the front step and slipped into the cottage to find her shampoo. It didn't take her long, everything they had packed was still haphazardly strung around the cabin.

"Take my hand, there's a lot of driftwood around here. I don't want you stepping on it." Link said taking Zelda by the hand noticing she had left his shirt somewhere between the inside of the cottage and here. "My god…you look so perfect." Link whispered to her. Once around the back of the cottage, Link turned the shower on first to see how icy cold it would be….surprisingly it wasn't at all. For a moment, the sight of Link under a stream of pouring water made Zelda's heart race but then she remembered…she only had this feeling when she anticipated their departure from one another…she didn't have to feel this way anymore. Link was all hers now…she would never have to worry about leaving him again.

"Alright, come here. It's warm enough." Link told her. Believe me…he didn't have to ask her twice.

My apologies for updating so slowly. I am slammed with end of the semester coursework right now. I will have more time to update after Dec. 13 but until then bear with me. I promise I'm working as often as I can.


	5. The Sunblock and The Sea Dogs

The seagulls outside cried as they fought each other for fish. The sun broke over the horizon as the crashing waves of low tide rumbled outside. Zelda stretched her arms over her head and raised up out of bed to peer out the window. It was a beautiful sight as the weak sun poured over the shoreline. Zelda could feel warm hands on her bare shoulders. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Link kiss her neck.

"Morning…your skin is just as soft as it was when you curled up under the covers with me last night." Link told her. Zelda leaned in to him. It had been their second night together as a married couple.

"Did you sleep well?" Zelda asked putting her hand on his.

"I did." Link said. "Look at that out there. Can you imagine what it must be like to wake up in a spot like this every day?"

"It must be divine. It's better than the sight of the birds in the courtyard at home…and there's no Impa scurrying up and down the halls yelling at my dad about something." Zelda said.

"Oh come on. Now you know life is not the same without Impa cruising the halls in a frantic manner." Link said wrapping his arms around her naked body. "Have I ever told that I couldn't be happier with you?" Link asked her knowing good and well he had told her this so many times before. Zelda smiled.

"I think you've told me that one other time." She said.

"Are you ready for a fishing trip today?" Link asked kissing her shoulder again.

"Absolutely I am, but not until we have some breakfast first. I'll even make blueberry pancakes." Zelda said scooting herself toward the front of their bed and reaching for her blue robe.

"That's right. I think there were berries in here. That does sound very good but you don't have to do it all by yourself." Link said searching the floor for his pants to help her.

"So are we going to rent a boat today?" Zelda said measuring out some dry batter.

"Yeah, yeah that's exactly what we're going to do. I also think we should take our catch to that woman the cottage keeper told us about. And after we're done we'll be back here in the hammock outside in time to watch the sunset." Link explained.

"That sounds great. Hopefully we'll actually catch something for the woman to cook." Zelda said. Link handed Zelda a cup of blueberries.

"Did you get the skillet hot? You know the skillet has to be hot first, right?" Link asked.

"Yes, I know it has to be hot first. That is why I am going to mix the batter right now and when I'm done it will be hot.

"I will get maple syrup. I saw some yesterday but I forget which cabinet it was in." Link started searching around. Zelda had the first pancake in the skillet.

"Here it is! I knew there was maple syrup in there somewhere." Link said finishing up the setting of their table.

"How many pancakes do you want?" Zelda asked.

"I'll take three, which seems like a nice number." Link said. Zelda had one down and two more to go. "Here's your first one. I'll finish the next two." Zelda said.

"Okay, but then, I get to trade you places and make yours." Link told her. "I just want you to know that never in my life Zelda will I forget the first morning I woke up and realized I was married to you….of course that was the day before yesterday but still." Zelda smiled.

"You know the morning I'll never forget was the morning after you took my virginity.?" she asked.

"I know it was, although I don't understand why you think that night was more amazing than our wedding night." Link wondered.

"Because the first night we ever spent together was exactly that and as amazing and wonderful our wedding was….we read the encyclopedia in a room that smelled like old books in a daybed that we piled on top of each other in and made fun of my dad's messy desk." Zelda smiled. "That was a great night wasn't it?"

"It was the best." Link reiterated to her. Zelda took his plate and flopped three beautiful blueberry pancakes on to it.

"You know what, just eat. I'll fix mine. I don't want them to get cold." Zelda said pouring some more batter.

"Zelda! You shouldn't have to fix yours while I eat!" Link insisted.

"No, no. Really. You eat and I'll join you in a couple minutes." Zelda said.

"Alright. These are very good by the way. The blueberries are so plump." Link observed.

"Good. I'll look forward to them." Zelda said finishing the first pancake. "So how does this work today? How far out into the ocean do we go?"

"Not too far, we'll still be able to see the shore of course. It's surprising how close to shore the fish run." Link said.

"I'm excited for this. Even if we don't catch anything it will be fun." Zelda said.

"It will be, and I hope neither of us end up a sunburned mess." Link said. It was a very valid point, the sun here was much hotter than in Hyrule and it was likely both of them would end up looking like lobsters by the end of this fishing trip…but the thought of Zelda having tan lines in all the right places was an image too beautiful to dismiss.

"I brought aloe just in case. Don't worry…I'll rub it all over you if you come back from this trip baked." Zelda winked flopping her last pancake on the plate.

"Maybe I'll get burned on purpose then." Link said. Zelda sat across from him and smiled.

"You know…it would feel much better if I were rubbing my hands all over your non-burned body." Zelda said.

"You…are clearly correct…maybe you can start there and see where it goes." Link said cutting up his last pancake.

"Hmmm…I think you'll like where it goes." Zelda reassured him. "Although…I'll have my mouth full so don't be asking me for any aloe." This was the part where Link had no idea what to say next. He didn't have a comeback for that one! But let's face it…he had a lot to look forward to obviously.

"You're good…if You keep saying things like that I'll just have to lay back and take it." Link said now leaving Zelda at a loss for words.

"I…will look forward to that." Zelda reassured him. Link obviously finished breakfast before Zelda but he didn't leave the table yet.

"When we get back tonight, after it gets dark we should be a bonfire. We'll dig a hole and start a fire in it." Link suggested.

"Alright, we'll get back in plenty of time you're just full of ideas aren't you?" Zelda asked.

"I've always wanted to do that but you know; we're hard up for beaches in Hyrule to dig bonfire holes in." Link said.

"Very well, here do me a favor and wash this. I'm going to get dressed and then we'll leave after you're dressed." Zelda said.

"Okay, I'll do that." Link took her plate and Zelda went to search her clothes for what to wear today. She pulled her hair up on top her head and pinned it in place. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. By the time Link was done washing things up she was changed and ready to leave.

"You know it's strange. Every time I get my hands wet I keep thinking my ring's going to…" Link stopped talking when he turned around and saw Zelda. Zelda looked up.

"What were you saying?" Zelda asked packing up a bag with anything they thought they may need.

"I was saying my god where did you get those shorts. Zelda, we are going on a fishing trip…we're going to be around unsavory salty men of the sea. I can see your bra straps…and your…unbelievable legs…which means the previous unsavory characters I mentioned are going to be mentally violating you!" Link said on the verge of drooling over how she looked right now. Zelda took him in her arms and kissed him.

"You love me so much, that you're willing to protect me from sailors." Zelda said dreamily.

"No, Zelda not sailors! Unsavory…" Zelda cut him off with her lips on his. She could feel his hands on the back of her bare thighs.

"Get dressed darling, we're going to need to go soon." Zelda said letting go of him. "Just….you know…shove your hands down my pants if you sense any potential situations." Zelda said sweetly. Link thought this was a brilliant idea…he may do it if there isn't a situation.

Hey everyone! Once again, sorry for this ridiculously slow update. My semester is officially over and so I hope to update again in a few days. Thanks for putting up with my slowness!


	6. Fishing Trip

"I can't believe we've been out here for two hours and we haven't caught anything." Link said a bit discouraged.

"I still think we'll catch something…and yes I know I've said that at least 15 times now. This has been so peaceful though, watching the other boats and the shoreline." Zelda said.

"Okay, let's get a plan…if we don't catch anything…which we're not…let's go to that tavern we passed on the way here." Link suggested.

"Did you see what their special was? Seafood chowder! I'd love to try that!" Zelda said.

"Exactly, and that is why we have this backup plan since our fishing trip has been completely unsuccessful." Link said. Zelda laughed.

"Do you want to me start pulling the anchor in?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll put the tackle away and we're out of chunks of meat so we can't fish any longer anyway." Link said.

"The water is really clear. I wonder if that's why we didn't catch anything? I mean, I'm looking and fish are clearly swimming away as I pull this anchor up." Zelda noticed.

"That's what we'll blame it on. It's not because the fish just weren't biting today, it's because they can see us." Link took the anchor from Zelda. It was time to row in. "Are you ready? Here's your oar."

"Okay, yeah. Let's go." Zelda traded Link places. She was going to paddle from the back while Link attempted to put their boat on the current to take it back towards the boat house. It wouldn't take them long to bring the boat back in, in fact the waves did most of the work pushing them in toward the shore. It was simplest to control the boat until it beached itself in the sand. It would be harder to control the closer to shore they got. They wouldn't capsize though…they had already done that once today taking the boat out and had learned what not to do. After paddling a short distance, the waves took the boat in the rest of the way and as predicted, stuck it in the sand. Zelda hopped out first and pushed from the back while Link pulled it from the front. Now it was time to carry it back to the boathouse.

"Hello, did you have a nice trip?" One of the boathouse keepers met them as they approached the entrance to the boatyard.

"It was a very nice trip. We do wish we could have caught something. We were going to take it to…wait….what was that woman's name?" Link asked turning toward Zelda. She was kind of embarrassed that she didn't remember the name either.

"Oh you mean Dinah? Yeah, she's a long time resident of this area. Fixes some of the best fish around. But go to the tavern if you're looking for something good since you don't have a catch. Fresh catch there today is yellow tuna. Caught this morning in fact!" the boat keeper stated. "When you get there be sure to try the homemade chips, they are terrific!" The boat keeper suggested.

"Alright, we'll do that. Thanks for your suggestion." Link told him. And so with the return of the boat, they were off to their next stop; which was the tavern past the fish market. Link leaned over and kissed Zelda's cheek as he lead her down the busy street. "I love you." Zelda smiled.

"I love you too…even if you don't catch any fish." Zelda said. "Now I can't wait to eat some fish."

"Me neither. And look, it doesn't appear that the place is too crowded yet." Link observed as they approached the small, quaint restaurant past the fish market. Both Link and Zelda had hoped the smell of the fish market would not be filling the restaurant like it was the streets. It was true there weren't many people in the tavern at this hour. Some men at the bar and only a few scattered throughout the small dining area. Link followed Zelda through the door as the bell at the top rang.

"Hello there! Take yourselves a seat! I'll be right with you!" A man called from behind the bar. Link nodded toward the man and he and Zelda did exactly that; taking a small table toward the back of the restaurant. Zelda observed an old picture on the wall hanging near them. It appeared to be the beach area flooded after a hurricane or some other storm.

"This is a neat place. Look at all these pictures." Zelda pointed out. Before Link could answer her the man from behind the bar had come to their table dressed in a messy white apron and wiping his hands on a towel.

"Hi there! Welcome to Dudley's. I've not seen you two in here before. Are you from around these parts?" the man asked.

"No, no we're from the Lanayru province…um….the center of Hyrule actually." Link answered him.

"Ah, I see! My, you two are far from home indeed. We don't get many visitors from the Lanayru Province." The man said.

"You know, he's originally from the Ordona Province." Zelda remarked pointing to Link.

"Ordona….the man thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. Goat milk….goat cheese…and some of the finest squash I've ever eaten. Goodness, you really are far from home. That's a farm town. What did you do there?" he asked.

"Ironically…I worked with goats." Link answered.

"Oh yeah? You work with goats too?" the man asked looking at Zelda. Zelda smiled all over.

"No….no you could say…I'm more of a…diplomatic…business type." Zelda answered him.

"I see. You know news travels slow around here but we got word that King Daltus was about to marry his only Princess off. You live around the action…is that so?" he wondered.

Link smiled all over. He was going to have too much fun with this. "She did in fact…get married…"

"Good! Good! Hyrule's only Princess is a princess no longer, yes? Now, what can I get you to drink. The house ale is divine, shall I bring you some?" the man asked.

"Sure, why not. We'll try it." Link told him.

"Excellent! Take a look at our menu and I'll return." The man walked off to take care of things.

"You see Zelda, not only am I not going to tell this guy you're THE Princess but we're also going to compare this ale to Telma's." Link said.

"She….would…freak if she thought someone else had better ale than her." Zelda said.

"Yes, yes she would freak. But I don't know, I could probably set her up with this guy. They are about the same age and obviously have the same interests." Link said.

"That's….that's just lovely Link. I'm going to go wash my hands." Zelda said leaving the table. While Zelda was away the man who was assumed to be the bar tender returned with the ale.

"You know….between you and me…I've met the Princess." Link told him. The man's eyes grew wide.

"Noooo! You don't say!? Is she…" Link interrupted him.

"Beautiful…yes…amazing….yes…the hottest thing you're ever laid eyes on…yes…but you never heard that from me." Link winked at him.

"I like you…now where did your lady friend go? You ready to order?" he asked.

"That's my wife actually, and she went to wash her hands. Give her a few minutes and we'll order when she gets back." Link told him.

"You got it. By the way…if the Princess of Hyrule is half as beautiful as your wife…my god…." The man smiled at Link before leaving him alone to wait on Zelda's return. Link smiled back at him as he walked away. Soon thereafter Zelda returned.

"Your shoulders are sunburned. I can see it now that we're out of the sun." Link observed. Zelda pulled the strap of her tank top aside and observed the bright red marks on her shoulders.

"I certainly did. It doesn't look too bad though. Have you decided what you wanted?" Zelda asked looking the menu over.

"I did, I'm going to get that special that was on the board out there. What about you?" Link asked.

"I'm going to get that chowder and a baked potato." Zelda said.

"That's all?" Link asked.

"No, I'm totally getting a lobster tail too." Zelda decided closing the menu. "Okay, now…we're going to drink to our first full day of our marriage." Zelda said raising her glass to Link's.

"I will drink to that definitely." Link said tasting the ale that was actually quite delicious.

"Telma would be nervous to know how delicious this ale is." Zelda said.

"She would, she indeed would." Link reassured her. The man from the bar came back to take their orders. He also delivered a lovely sourdough loaf to their table. This was going to be a lovely evening in the tavern but the evening sun hadn't even begun to dip toward the sea. There was still plenty of time left in this day. This was only the beginning to long night ahead.


	7. A New Ale

Zelda laughed even though what Link had said didn't make a whole lot of since. They were nearly ready to leave the tavern and make their way back to the cottage on the shore.

"Okay, okay Zelda…now here's what we're going to do….we…are going to leave…but before we leave you are going to go tell the guy we met tonight that YOU are the princess! Okay, does that sound good? That's good right? Let's do that! Ready….go!" Link said encouragingly as he pulled on Zelda's arms to make her get up from their booth. Zelda laughed.

"Do you really think I should? What do you think he would do? I think we should just leave because what if I say something stupid to him." Zelda said and this obviously made no sense….basically none of this conversation right now between Link and Zelda made ANY sense and honestly it was going in a complete circle. The reason this conversation was going nowhere was quite simple…the ale here was stronger than Telma's ale. When you're used to Telma's ale anything else seems…well, a bit much. So here they were, Link and Zelda in the middle of this and feeling the effects of stronger ale. Let's be truthful though, this situation wasn't at all bad. It wasn't like either of them had been drinking all night, no. This momentary lack of reason would wash away with the tide by the time they were halfway back to the cottage.

"Come on we're leaving anyway. So, I'll go out the door you walk up to the bar; tell him who you are and then…you leave!" Link conveyed his perfectly executed plan to Zelda. Of course, by now the tavern had filled up and of all the other times Link has been worried about unsavory eyes looming over Zelda…now would probably be the best time to protect her from questionable patrons. Naturally, Link didn't think so; it was perfectly fine to send her up to a bar by herself in a tank top surrounded by half drunk patrons! Zelda laughed again.

"You have to do this Zelda! I told him some really dirty stuff! No, I didn't really I wouldn't do that, but wouldn't that have been crazy if I had! Alright, I'm leaving now. You do the plan!" Link said kissing her hand before getting up from the table. Zelda continued to laugh at him realizing that she pretty much had to go through with this plan even though it was completely stupid. She looked over at Link as he slipped out the door and she walked over to the counter. She felt eyes on her as she tried to get the man's attention whom they had met earlier that night.

"Excuse me…I just thought you should know…it was very nice meeting you this evening…" Zelda paused. "Oh and um…I'm the Princess that you asked of earlier tonight." Zelda smiled as the look on the man's face turned to complete awe. Thank you for your hospitality…bye!" Zelda left him in his bewildered state and slipped out the door.

"Did you do it!? How did it go? Was he surprised!? Did he say anything?" Link asked grabbing Zelda's hand and leading her back to the beach for their walk to the cottage.

"You were right, he was totally surprised. You should have seen the look on his face!" Zelda said glowing all over.

"I kind of wish I would have hung around in there to see it. I'm glad we stopped there today. Hey, do you think there was something different about that ale compared to Telma's ale?" Link asked her.

"Yeah….yeah something was different but I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the color?" Zelda said questioningly.

"Maaaaaaybe…" Link said in response. Their feet had finally hit the sand once more and they were on their way back down the beach. It was a warm night, even though the sun had disappeared the coastal breeze was but a welcome visitor right now. There were a few fishermen night fishing near this tiny hub of civilization but as Link and Zelda made their way down the beach, they became the only footprints in the sand.

"Who was your first crush?" Link asked of Zelda.

"My first crush?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, who was it I want to know." Link insisted.

"Let's see…his name was Andis and he was actually a prince from a neighboring country that would often come to Hyrule when his father had meetings with my father." Zelda said.

"You obviously didn't like him enough to sleep with him did you?" Link said laughing.

"Link!" Zelda yelled at him but couldn't control her own laughter.

"I'm just saying! You slept with me which means you liked me a lot more!" Ah, Link's reasoning skills were…well they were poor.

"Okay, so who was your first kiss?" Zelda asked.

"You know that answer!" Link insisted.

"No I don't!" Zelda said.

"Zelda! It was you!' Link reminded her.

"I was not!" Zelda said hitting his arm.

"Yes you were Zelda! I wasn't lying when I told you that." Link admitted.

"Okay, okay, okay fine. I know you weren't lying." Zelda held on to Link tighter as they walked through the sand. They didn't even realize that their pace was swift and they would soon be coming up on their cottage. They had made good time coming down the beach and they could let the rest of the night pass them by as they sat by a fire that had yet to be built.

"When we get to the cottage you have to gather us some firewood while I prepare the area for our fire okay?" Link asked of her.

"Of course I will. You don't think there is too much wind do you? Will our fire get out of control?" Zelda wondered.

"It will be okay because I'm going to dig the sand down a little so it won't get out of control." Link explained.

"Very well." Zelda said looking forward to the rest of their evening. They passed a grove of palm trees in the middle of the beach which signified they were close to the cottage. That had been their point to remember for the past couple days. Now, after their all-day trip they had returned to the cozy sight of their cottage among the palms.

"We made it!" Link said glad they that had arrived to their final destination this evening. "I'm going around to the back of the cottage to get that shovel I saw earlier. You go ahead and start with the wood, we'll have this thing going in no time!" Link said as he went to get the shovel.

"Where are you going to dig the hole? I'll put the wood wherever you are going to dig the hole." Zelda said.

"By that palm tree where the hammock is." Link answered her making his way toward the tree with the shovel. By now, the effects of the strong tavern ale were wearing off and all of Link's logic was finally returning.

Zelda started making a pile of branches near the palm tree Link was talking about. She didn't want to take wood from the woodpile behind the cottage until the stray branches were used. Zelda walked back toward the edge of the woods behind them to collect stray branches for her pile while Link worked. She realized that there would not be enough stray branches to get the fire started, so it was off to the woodpile. She made continuous trips bringing three pieces of wood at a time to the pile near Link.

Link had dug the sand out just enough to shelter their fire from the coastal air. "There we go! Now, put some branches and stuff in there. I'm going to go get a lantern so I can light it." Link instructed Zelda. Zelda did exactly that, arranging the larger pieces of wood on the bottom and the smaller pieces on the top. There were chill bumps on Zelda's shoulders from the cool ocean breeze that had been assaulting her. Link returned with a lantern and most appropriately a blanket so they wouldn't be sitting in the sand. Link picked up one of the small branches and stuck it in the lantern. Once it was on fire he had to coax it to catch to the other branches. While Link did that Zelda spread the blanket out behind him. It took a few minutes but Link got the fire going and he joined Zelda on the blanket taking her in his arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked her.

"A little." Zelda answered.

"You won't be for long, the fire will get hotter soon." Link reassured her. He kissed her cold shoulder.

"This is nice. Can you believe we have this fire going and its here on the beach?" Zelda asked.

"See, we need to do this at home. We can build a fire near the river outside the castle walls. Of course, Impa will go crazy because we're playing in fire and she'll be convinced that we'll burn all of Hyrule to the ground, but it would fun…not the burning down part…the building a fire part."

"Oh we should do that. And yes, Impa would think that was dangerous but she also thinks sewing is dangerous." Zelda said laughing.

"You know what else is dangerous? Getting married and being alone on the beach with your husband." Link told her. Zelda could feel her entire body shiver as his lips touched her neck. She smiled…she could top that. Zelda squirmed around until she was facing Link, her legs straddling his hips.

"You know what's more dangerous than that?" Zelda asked not really wanting an answer as she pulled her tank top over her head. She dropped it beside her and let her bra do the same. "Giving in to your wife's every desire..." Zelda said not wasting any time in pushing Link on his back underneath her and planting her lips on his. He let his hands roam her half naked body. Link could feel her hands underneath his shirt pulling it up as far as she could get it. She pulled away from him long enough for Link to help her out and long enough for her to strip herself down the rest of the way. She pinned him underneath her again, her bare chest rubbing against his. Link could feel her hands sliding down his chest toward his pants. Just like Zelda has said…he would gladly fulfill any desire she had…it didn't matter. In fact that gave Link an idea.

"Zelda…tell me what you want…anything Zelda. I swear Zelda, I will do anything you ask right now…" Link whispered to her breathlessly. "Oooh my god…" Link's voice was desperate as he felt Zelda slide his pants down his hips. Zelda smiled innocently.

"What if I asked you to do something you didn't want to do?"

"Zelda…I will do anything…you want to do." Link reassured her desperately. Zelda kissed him, grinding her hips into his.

"Then you just lie right here on this blanket and hold on to my hips…I'll do all the work." Zelda whispered. Link stared at her hopelessly. Was this…even possible? Let's be honest, Link and Zelda were new to this and they had barely scraped the surface of what they could do together. So, it was an honest question that Link wondered to himself…but he would soon find out just HOW possible this was. Link pushed himself backward a little as Zelda took his hands and placed them on her hips.

The sight of her naked silhouette embraced by the light of the fire was captivating. Just when Link thought he couldn't be more enchanted by submitting to anything Zelda wanted…he felt her. "Shit Zelda…" he was mortified. It just came out. He didn't expect her to…take him like this. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say such a thing to you. It just came out, Zelda I'm…" Zelda cut him off putting her lips over his.

"Say more things to me like that…when I'm fucking you." Zelda said quietly as she smiled sweetly at him. It was so raunchy for such words to leave the mouth of royalty…but so sweet to the ears. Zelda sighed as she watched Link below her. If only she knew how much strength this took she would have paced herself a little better. Zelda had no idea how her thighs would be aching. The sweet desperation in her voice was impossible to resist. She was clearly in control of this situation and if Link wasn't careful it was going to be over before it even got started.

Link watched her helplessly. He had no idea it would feel like this and he had no idea where Zelda had learned that _she_ could be on top of him. He didn't care right now, that was a conversation for a later time. He had never heard her wail like this, he had never felt her sweat like this. Something must have been exactly perfect. Oh Link, everything right now was perfect.


End file.
